live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Together - An Auslly Oneshot
'Hope you enjoy it, song belongs to Demi Lovato & Jason Derulo.' Austin and Ally had always thoguht they'd be the best friend brother and sister type. But you can't choose who you are. They remember every moment they shared and thought it was just a coincidence and just being nice. But not everyone lives like that. It was just a simple winter day in Miami, as usual it was boiling all the way. Ally was working, Austin was chillin', Dez was.......Dez, and Trish spent her time getting random jobs. "I'm boreeeeeeeed" Austin moaned for the fifth time as Ally could no longer bare it, "Austin unless you want to helo i've got nothing" She replies. Austin notices something, quite unusal. He stands up, studying Ally's neck. "Since when did you get a 'D' Necklace?" He asks curious. "Why?" She wonders, "Because you never wore it be- Does it mean Dallas??!?!" He realised. Ally smiles "Awh you noticed! And yes, he asked me out and i'm now his girl!" She said happily. Austin did not like this, whoever she was no matter how much the words that escape his mouth about him denying 'love', his feelings towards anyone always led in Ally's direction. She was the buckle to his belt, the strings to his guitar, without her there is no melody. No matter how much people talk about their feelings they can't change the natural cause that is love. It creates so many directions to go in you just let your heart handle it. "He's a jerk" Austin growls. Her face muddles into confusion "That's so not true! Dallas is the sweetest, general, hone-" Ally is suddenly cut off by seeking Dallas with another girl, talking, then eventually sharing a kiss, dating more than one person always meant ou weren't right and did not know love. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought she loved him, but you can't pick love, remember? "Told You" Austin said looking back at Ally. All she did was drah Austins hand and walk up to Dallas, as Dallas was about to explain for his hurtful actions, Ally grabbed Austins shirt and pulled him down, then roughly kissed his lips. Dallas felt annoyed deep inside as Ally finally broke it and looked back a him "Did it hurt you? Now you know how it feels" Yet Again she grabs Austins arm and drags him back into the store, and along into the practice room. She felt so upset she ran over to the piano and opened her book. Austin would have questioned the kiss, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the certain brunette and just decided to let it go. "Are you okay?" Austin kindly asks, "Yeah, it happened to my dad before, and I wrote a song for it, never finished though, but its the perfect time to" She replied, whilst a bit teary. As Austin read what there was of the lyrics, he smiled. "You know...if you turn this into a duet, I can sing it with you, in the mall, you know, show him what he missed out on, and trust me, he missed something so Awesome" He said. She smirked "Thanks, and Stage fright or not I have to do that!" Austin smiled bak and started fiddling with the piano keys, "Thats the tune!" She says excitedly. They both look at each other and smile, as they start to finish the song. ~Next Day~ "Hey i'm Austin Moon, I know i was supposed to sing a new song, well I am, just not alone. See, my friend went through a heartbreak and well, she hated it. She trusted this guy with every bit of her she had. Now that he's turned out to be a bad guy, she wants to sing a song about it, its amazing, and i'm singing with her, as a duet! Please welcome my former songwriter, partner, and ultimate best friend, Ally Dawson!" He shouts through the microphone. Ally looked a bit scared but mostly pain and revenge wanting took over her fears, which meant she is going to make an unforgettable performance. As everyone cheered Austin and Ally prepared to sing. Ally Ohh-oh, ohh yeah Remember love, remember you and me Remember everything we shared On this planet when we cared Remember hearts, remember unity Remember loving neighbours without expecting favours Why be afraid to make an honest mistake If you acknowledge the pain And you wanna change, you can get through anything Do you remember at all People walking hand-in-hand Can we feel that love again Can you imagine at all If we all could get along Then we all could sing this song Together Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Austin Look at me and look at you Now look at me again See, we're not so different Look around, what do you see Were throwing things outside our window We don't care to keep it clean I had a dream that beauty was only skin deep And if we all just believe Love is all we need; nothing else can set you free, yeah Both Do you remember at all' People walking hand-in-hand, hand-in-hand' Can we feel that love again, can we feel love again' Can you imagine at all, imagine at all'I'' ''f we all could get along '''''Then we all could sing this song' TogetherOh-oh-oh-oh-oh, ohh-oh yeah' ''Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, aye Singing, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh' Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh' Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh' Oh yeah Ally If we could throw away the hate And make it last another day Don't give up just for today Life would be so simple'' '' Austin And then they'd talk about us But they will never stop us'' '' Both We'll keep singing Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, woo Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, come on, we'll keep singing Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-yeah, whoa yeah Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Ohh-ohh'Do you remember at all People walking hand-in-hand, walking hand-in-hand Can we feel that love again Can you imagine it all, imagine, yeah If we all could get along Then we all could sing this song Together Oohh Come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah Hold your hand with your neighbours Together, together Noo, da, da-da-da Ohh-yeah Ohh Come and sing it with Looking at you, baby Ohh Oohh-ohh'' '' Everyone cheered as Austin and Ally shared a hug on stage, making them feel something they hadn't before... Sparks. As they walked into sonic boom, Ally smiled her biggest. "Im guessing you enjoyed that performance" He laughed. "Yes, but I know who I want to be with" She smiled. This worried Austin, what if she wanted Dallas back? What if she saw a cute guy? Austin was interrupted from his thoughts as Ally kissed him, Austin smiled and returned the kiss. As they pulled away they smiled at each other. As they both said.... "Together"